


Naega Hosh

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo just wants to make out with Hansol, like all of us, and Hoshi is just... Hoshi, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naega Hosh

Jisoo was bored out of his mind. It has been an entire week since they ran out of things to do. Jihoon was seriously stuck on their next song, and until he doesn't finish it, Soonyoung couldn't start working on their choreography. There was a limit to how many times they could go over their other songs, both the singing and the dancing. After a couple days of perfect rehearsals, it was decided to give the team some freedom until Jihoon finishes their song. Doing the same over and over was agitating everyone anyway.

So he had to find ways to pass the time. He worked out every day, of course. He watched movies, caught up on his reading and hung out with the rest of the members. He even tried cooking a couple of days ago, and it was even edible! But it took way too long to repeat. Right now, most of the members were out, maybe gone to the movies, he wasn't really sure. 

He was whistling to himself, on his way to the kitchen to find some snacks, when he heard singing from Hansol's room. It was the half american boy, singing Bad Romance to himself. Jisoo's lips immediately curled in a fond smile. He loved hearing Hansol sing even more than when he was rapping. And especially if it was in English. He opened the door into a small crack, and spotted the other holding a hairbrush to his mouth, his eyes closed as he sang. Absolutely adorable.

He couldn't waste such a perfect opportunity, so he tiptoed behind the boy, and whispered in his ear, "Whacha doing?"  
Hansol turned around startled, and the black haired boy couldn't help but start laughing. Hansol joined him soon enough though.  
"Man, don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack," The younger said when he calmed down, hitting the other lightly on his forearm.  
"Sorry, sorry, it was just too good to pass on. You looked so focused," He chuckled, but the comment wasn't mean at all, just full of affection.  
"I was." Hansol pouted, but they both knew he wasn't actually mad. He could never stay mad at Jisoo, and the other way around.  
"Want some help?" He offered. It became a semi regular thing, for him to give Hansol singing tips and listen to him sing so he could point out what he needs to work on.  
The half American boy's face brightened up as he nodded enthusiastically, and Jisoo couldn't help but grin right back at him. His smile was just too infectious.

They practiced for a while, but the more they did, the more Jisoo was lost staring at his lips instead of listening. It has been a while since they had some time alone just the two of them, with all the members lazying around the house. And god did Jisoo missed those lips. Even this much into his singing, Hansol started noticing something off about the older.  
"Everything alright?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"Mhmm... Yeah, yeah. I just have a better idea to what we could use our mouths for." The black haired male said, a hint of blush rising to his cheeks.  
"Oh," Hansol's eyes widened in understanding. It was true that they haven't done it for a while, just the two of them... "Yeah, I guess we could... Do something else."  
Jisoo smiled, pleased, and stepped closer just as the younger did the same. He raised a hand to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over the soft, smooth skin. His eyes closed naturally as their faces grew closer and closer until their lips met.

They started out slow, their lips softly moving against each other. But soon that wasn't enough. Jisoo's tongue darted out, licking Hansol's lower lip as if asking for permission. Which was quickly given, when the other opened his mouth as well and deepened their kiss. Hansol's mouth was warm, familiar. His hand slid to the back of his neck, both keeping him close and intertwining with his incredibly soft hair. He tugged on it gently, earning small gasps from the younger. He almost forgot how cute and responsive Hansol was. He'd just have to get more reminders then, he thought.

He wasn't sure how long they were kissing before someone cleared his throat behind them. When Jisoo opened his mouth, slightly out of breath, he saw it was just Soonyoung. Before he could even say anything, Hansol, who also turned around to look at the performance team leader, invited him to join them. Jisoo felt a pang of annoyance. It wasn't that he minded, just... He kind of wanted Hansol to himself. But hey, the more the better right?  
Soonyoung gestured them to go on, which they did. The youngest wrapped his arms around Jisoo's neck as they pressed their chests together, putting up a small show for the third.  
No longer than half a minute later, the black haired male felt, not on his own body but from the way Hansol tensed momentarily and relaxed, that Soonyoung joined them. His eyes flattered open to catch a glimpse of blond hair hovering over the youngest's nape. A moment later Hansol moaned into his mouth, which was hot but sent another wave of irritation through Jisoo. He wanted to be the one to make him moan like that.  
He kept kissing him, moving his hand from his hair to his firm chest, rubbing over the fabric of his shirt before pinching his nipple lightly. That immediately earned him a loud groan, and Hansol even through his head back. Jisoo took the opportunity to raise his head and smirk at Soonyoung, who returned a smirk of his own right before biting down on an earlobe and sucking it, making the youngest shiver and whine.  
"G-guys..." the male in the middle mumbled, opening his eyes to small cracks. But he really didn't have it in him to tell them to stop, and asking them to do more would be seriously embarrassing.  
His tone must have been desperate enough, though, because both Jisoo and Soonyoung got the message.  
The American pulled him in for another kiss, his hands slipping beneath Hansol's shirt to rub his sides, his chest, and occasionally a nipple. Meanwhile, the performance team leader had no intention of being left behind, sucking and gently biting the pale flesh of his neck, whispering something in his ear that Jisoo couldn't hear too well. But he didn't give it too much thought, given the current situation.

Just as Jisoo begun noticing the bulge pressed against him, there was suddenly a foreign hand dragging Hansol's waist back, into Soonyoung. The male in the middle let out a small gasp of surprise, which broke their kiss again. Damn it. Luckily, the shirt was a button up, so he didn't need to bother much to get more free access to his chest. He quickly undid the buttons, and holding his sides he dipped his head down and took one nipple into his mouth. Hansol's body jerked a bit and a long moan escaped his lips. The most beautiful sound Jisoo had heard all week. Soonyoung didn't wait much longer after that to start palming Hansol over his jeans, and it took the latter even less time to get completely hard.

The black haired boy grabbed Hansol's face again, pressing their lips together. The half American tried his best to be responsive, but with the pressure on his crotch and Soonyoung's mouth on the spot connecting his head and neck, it was a little hard to focus enough, and the kiss was sloppy at best. Jisoo didn't mind it too much, though. At least until the performance team leader undid Hansol's pants and actually started jerking him off. The youngest of them let out a loud whine, his head lolling back and to the side, his slightly strained expression showing just how much he was enjoying himself right now.  
Jisoo pouted, but none of the two noticed. If it was up to him, he and Hansol would keep making out to the end of time. But clearly, his partner wasn't in a state of mind for that. His legs spread slightly, hair a mess, lips swollen and reddened from kissing, and a stream of moans, gasps and whines coming from his mouth. Jisoo just stared for a few seconds, admiring his beauty and how good he looked right now. Then the said beauty opened his mouth and mumbled, "Joshua..." in a begging voice, and that was it.  
He attacked his neck, licking, sucking and biting it hard enough for a hickey. The half American's voice only grew louder, which motivated Jisoo to keep it up. 

Between Soonyoung stroking his memeber at an increasing pace, and Jisoo's mouth on his neck and chest, Hansol quickly became a pile of embarrassing voices, flushed cheeks and shaky knees. He came undone with a loud, wordless cry, and collapsed onto Jisoo for a moment before he regained his balance. He and Soonyoung sat him down on the couch, and placed themselves on both sides of him.  
"I wanted to kiss him some more," Jisoo complained at the performance team's leader, who only chuckled at his words.  
"You always do, Jisoo. But he was so cute! I had to." He explained, which was very understandable. Hansol was, indeed, incredibly adorable.  
The black haired boy just pouted at him, but not for long since Hansol just regained his senses and placed a soft hand on his cheek, and another on Soonyoung's.  
"Guys... It's alright... There's enough of me for everyone." He said, smiling one of his most charming smiles, turning his head from one of them to the other.  
They both broke into smiles, unable to deny the youngest, and leaned in at the same time to kiss both his cheeks. Hansol was so cute it should be illegal, really.

~ A little while later~

"Also, Soonyoung..." Hansol started, "Did you whisper Naega Hosh to me earlier?"  
Soonyoung just grinned really wide, clearly pleased with himself while Hansol and Jisoo just gave him their best "wtf" looks.


End file.
